I will Save You from Everything
by hamaell
Summary: Light loves L. He believes that he can save his love from suffering by killing him, and that this is the best thing to do. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**

Another one-shot, since I really can't be bothered with starting to plan out a more detailed plot for a chapter-story at this moment.

In short, Light is watching L chewing away at his sweets. He loves L, he believes that he can save him from suffering by killing him, and that this is the best thing to do.

The text is in italics, to emphasise that this is Light thinking, not speaking out loud.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters, and I never will. This is purely fan-made, with no intentions what-so-ever to claim owner-rights of the original series.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_You know, Ryuzaki, I really do wish that there could be another way. That there __was something else I could do to save you. But unfortunately there isn't, and even though it hurts me, I will do what I have to. You are more important than me, after all._

_As I look at you now - with that lollipop pressed to you lips, your tongue tracing its sweet __surface every now and then - I have to remind myself that I'm doing this for your own good. Because if I don't, I could easily change my mind and decide not to do it, simple to have you by my side._

_But that wouldn't be fair, Ryuzaki. That wouldn't be fair at all. Not to you, anyway. No matter how much I want you with me, keeping you here would be an awfully selfish thing to do._

_Therefore, I will look at you just now, reminding myself that this is something I have to do. Something I need to do for you. Even though you might not understand it, even if you never will, this is for the best._

_The world is a rotten place, Ryuzaki. A place where nothing is what it seem, or how it should be. It is a place full of hatred, violence, disappointment, and betrayal. And lies. All the lies. One replaces another, and so it goes around._

_Not even justice is true anymore. Failure is part if this daily basis of ours and you know as well as I do that the system doesn't work. Not anymore, it doesn't. There will always be those who go unpunished. There will always be those who get away with what they have done. All the murderers, the rapists, the thieves… The system can't catch them all._

_The world is rotten. Dirty. And everywhere I turn, there is always the filth, covering everything and everyone. The lies, the corruption, the hatred, the violence. The filth. It's there, wherever I go._

_And yet, here you are, sitting next to me. Eating your lollipop, drinking your tea and reading your files. A pure light of truth amongst all the filth and lies. You know, I used to wonder how you could just be there. You are pure, the world is not. How can something so beautiful exist inside of something so ugly? Then I realised, that it can't. The world will bring you nothing but suffering, Ryuzaki. It will bring you nothing but lies._

_Though, I'm the only one who seems to notice that, I'm afraid. I'm the only one who can stop this madness. The only one who can save you from your suffering. It took me a while to realise this, and it took me even longer to accept it. But I did, eventually._

_My apologies, Ryuzaki, for taking so long. My apologies for being so selfish. The truth is, I need you to much to let you go. I need you too much to save you. But my need must come after you. Your well-being comes first, and always will. That is why I will do what I have to, even though it kills me inside to think about it._

_I will kill you._

_I will kill you, and save you from the suffering this rotten world is forcing upon you. But don't worry, love. It will not be painful. I will make sure that it's not painful. After all, you are not being punished. You are being saved. I'm saving you. Unlike those filthy low-lives running around and destroying, you have done nothing but good. Therefore, I will make sure that it's not painful. It will be quick, and it will not be painful._

_Ah, it's only a matter of time now. Just a few moments. Then you will be free. Finally. And it's almost as if you know, the way you seem to be savouring every lick on that lollipop of yours. As if you know that it is your last. But don't be frightened. There is noting to be afraid of._

_If I could, I would follow you. You have no idea of just how much I would love to follow you into Nirvana. But I can't. I need to stay here, Ryuzaki. I need to stay here and rid the world from its filth. Someone has to do it, and unfortunately that someone is me. I'm the only one who can do it. It's a sacrifice I have to make, even though I would rather not. Even though I would rather stay with you, forever._

_It kills me inside to think that it's almost time now. I know that this is for your own good, but it still hurts so much. I want cry. I want to scream and sob until this pain in my heart fades away. Although I'm sure that it never will. It might get dull after some time, but it will never fade away._

_I wish I could tell you why I'm doing this. I wish I could tell you that I want to come with you. I wish I could kiss you, tell you how much I love you, promise that it will all be alright. But I can't, so I won't. I hope that one day, you will understand. And when it's my time to leave this miserable world behind me, I hope that you will be there waiting for me. _

_A final sigh, and then you take what's left of the lollipop away from your lips and put it back in the wrapper, leaving it on the table in front you of you. You stand up, motioning towards the door. I stand up and we leave. I can only imagine what's going through your head. What's going trough that brilliant mind of yours. I will miss your brilliant mind, I really will._

_It is time now. It is time to let you go. Time to set you free. It kills me inside to do it, but I will. This is my last gift to you. I will kill you. I will save you from your suffering. I will save you from this rotten place. I love you, and I will kill you._

_I will save you, Ryuzaki. I will save you from everything._


End file.
